Faim de toi
by Westerly Sama
Summary: HPDM Tout commence avec une enorme galette et un souhait pour le chanceux qui trouvera la feve. Harry profite de sa 'chance' pour faire une treve avec un des eleves qui l a soutenu pendant son combat contre Voldemort.


Bonjour chers amis lecteurs, enfin plutôt chères amies lectrices !

Tout ça pour vous informer que nous -c'est-à-dire Diabolical Angel (webmistress du site Fics en Folie) et moi-même (Westerly) - avons commencé cette histoire ensemble, mais malheureusement, je la finirai seule. Je m'excuse par avance pour tous ceux qui vont me quitter parce que je ne vais pas continuer sur le même ton léger et très humoristique du début. Je ne pourrai pas - pour des raisons que vous devez bien comprendre - continuer sur le même ton. Nos idées mêlées donnaient toujours quelque chose d'assez amusant, mais je suis beaucoup plus sérieuse (aucune conotation péjorative) que mon adorée Diabolical Angel et j'ai beaucoup moins d'humour qu'elle. Encore une fois, mes plus plates excuses.

Mais bon ! Ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne réussirai pas à donner quelque intérêt au couple Harry/Draco et pour ceux qui attendent quelques épices, quelques moments doux ou brûlants, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir !

Auteurs donc : Diabolical Angel et Westerly !

Fandom : Harry potter

Spoilers : oui, si vous n'avez lu aucun des livres...mais alors là je ne peux rien faire pour vous.

Pairings : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Seamus Finnigan/Cassandre (OC), Seamus/Dean Thomas

Rating : PG-13 ? (dans tous les cas, le NC-17 ne se trouvera pas sur ce site)

Genre : Humour, Sérieux, Fluff et Cochonneries

Warnings : Sirius est vivant, Voldemort a été éradiqué...bizarrement personne d'autre n'est mort...(les joies d'être auteur amateur...) Lucius est en prison je suppose...

Disclaimer : Je ne gagne pas d'argent en faisant mumuse avec les personnages de Maître JK Rowling, et vous ne gagneriez rien en essayant de me poursuivre en justice vu que je ne suis qu'une étudiante fauchée qui ne se libère que d'un peu de frustration.

Résumé : Tout commence avec une énorme galette et un souhait pour le chanceux qui toruvera la fève. Harry profite de sa 'chance' pour faire une trève avec un des élèves qui l'a soutenu pendant son combat contre Voldemort.

_**Faim de toi**_

"Allez Harry ! Dépêche-toi bon sang !" S'exclama Ron Weasley, rouquin de septième année de la vénérable maison des Gryffondors et également ventre-sur-pattes de profession.

Harry, de très bonne humeur après sa double heure de potion en compagnie de ses adorables Serpentard attitrés répliqua par un grognement exaspéré."J'arrive Ron, j'arrive…doucement mais sûrement…"

"Mais j'ai faim moi !" Se lamentait Weasley en regardant piteusement son estomac qui grognait fort bruyamment.

Cheminant gaiement - pour Ron- mimant une marche funèbre -pour Harry- ils finirent par descendre le dernier escalier. Au même moment, entouré de deux gros tas informes (Note des auteuses : Sorry pour les fans avides de Goyle et Crabbe o), Malfoy, le menton relevé, le regard fier, frottant ses chaussures sur le paillasson après avoir heurter malencontreusement une des chères bébêtes amicales de Hagrid, la cape flottant encore au vent, ses cheveux frétillant avec délice dans la brise, cilla lorsqu'il rencontra le regard prédateur que lui lançait le chouchou Gryffondorien.

Ron poussa un Harry complètement immobilisé devant la beauté ravageuse de l'apparition qui monopolisait l'attention de ses prunelles émeraude.

Une douleur au niveau de ses côtes le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Il continua son chemin et entra dans la Grande Salle à droite de Draco.

"Malfoy !" Salua t-il avec un soupçon de douceur.

"Potter !" Lui fut-il craché au visage avec humeur.

Ainsi se croisèrent les deux « ennemis » et ainsi gagnèrent-ils leur table et leurs compagnons.

Après un repas léger, les élèves attendirent impatiemment leurs desserts (NdeW/S : Au pluriel paske y'en a qui en prennent plusieurs…regardent en coin Crabbe et Goyle). Mais les tables se vidèrent sans explication, et Dumbledore se leva. Tous retinrent leurs respirations, les yeux grands ouverts, les mains accrochés aux tables, prêtes à fournir l'élan qu'il leur faudrait pour quitter le lieu du massacre à venir.

"Mes enfants !" commença un Dumbledore tout jovial et tout sourire. J'ai une surprise pour vous

"C'est bien ce qui nous fait peur,"clama la voix d'un élève de Serdaigle.

"En ce jour, une coutume moldue est parvenue jusqu'à mes oreilles. Cela remonte à des siècles, et des siècles, et des siècles, et des siècles, et des siècles, siècles, et des siècles, et des siècles, et des siècles, et des siècles, siècles, et des siècles, et des siècles, et des siècles, et des siècles, siècles, et des siècles, et des siècles, et des siècles, et des siècles…"

MacGonagall donna un léger coup dans le tibia du directeur de l'école.

"Ah oui ! Excusez-moi, je reprend. Je disais donc que cette histoire remonte à des siècles de nos vies, un 13 janvier plus exactement (NdeS/W : Admirez maintenant nos recherches sur le net Qu'est ce qu'on est doué, ne ? ), date à laquelle on présenta l'enfant Jésus à Melchior, Balthazar et Gaspard, guidés par une étoile filante jusqu'à Bethléem. Ils lui offrirent chacun un présent et…"

Un élève tomba d'un banc…ses amis le regardèrent avec l'idée de faire de même tellement le vieux était saoulant.

Harry, qui avait posé sa tête sur ses mains jointes, soupira de lassitude. Juste en face de lui, à trois tables d'interférences se tenait la plus magnifique créature qu'il ait jamais vue et il devait subir les propos d'un vieux croulant alors qu'il aurait pu…

"Harry, j'ai faim…tu peux pas dire à Dumbledore d'arrêter ?" le supplia son meilleur ami d'une toute petite voix.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa contemplation…dont il aurait pu ôter la moue boudeuse d'un effleurement labial suggestif en plongeant sa main dans les mèches blondes comme les blés et…déchirant sa chemise de soie, en faisant sauter tous les boutons les uns après les autres, pour accéder au royaume du torse imberbe d'une blancheur angélique et tant prisée.

Draco, presque avachi sur la table, remarqua l'attention que lui portait Harry et souleva un sourcil interrogateur. Il croisa encore cette lueur étrange dans les yeux de Potter qu'il voyait étrangement de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci…

Dumbledore continuait inlassablement son récit sur les présents d'un enfant dont on ne sait trop où, qui était autant dire tomber du ciel pour les élèves. Après un blablatage aussi sur l'histoire d'une fève, qui faillit achever tout les élèves présents dans la salle, sauf une bien sur, on se demande même pas qui…le professeur arrêta enfin son discours.

"Apportez la galette !"

Les tables commencèrent à se rapprocher les unes des autres, les bancs disparurent, les élèves restèrent en chaise électrique, ou s'étalèrent lamentablement par terre.

Les tables étaient à présent disposés autour d'un plat circulaire géant et les élèves hésitèrent à se rasseoir toutes maisons confondues.

Soudain (NdeS/W : Attention ! Super action ! Préparez-vous à retenir le souffle de votre vie ! PTDR !) une galette de quinze mètres de diamètres fit son apparition ! Voici quelques réactions :

Severus :"Qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose ?"

Ron, la bave aux coins des lèvres : "MANGER !"

Chourave : "A base de quelle plante ?"

Bibine : "Ca vole ?"

Hermione : "Quel histoire passionnante que Dumbledore nous a raconté là ! Par contre, je me demande si…"(NdeW/S : Nan ! Nous ne détestons pas du tout Hermione ! Nan ! Ne nous foutons pas de sa gueule o juste un p'tit peu )

Trelawney :" Je le savais ! Mon troisième œil m'avait averti !"

Dumbledore : "Il me manque juste un bonbon au citron."

Harry et Draco, osmose complète : "C'est quoi l'embrouille !" Oo

"Je vous demanderai, mes chers collègues et amis de bien vouloir avancer jusqu'à la galette afin de la découper et de la servir à nos élèves qui attendent impatiemment de déguster ce met délicieux."

Les professeurs, sceptiques quand à la marche à suivre, s'avancèrent prudemment vers le dessert gigantesque. Ils prirent chacun une place autour du plateau d'argent et suivirent, sans intérêt aucun pour leurs camarades de galère, leurs petites idées plus ou moins farfelues.

Severus, négligeant le petit couteau de dix centimètres mis si gentiment à leurs dispositions, dégaina sa baguette et fit apparaître une tronçonneuse magique. Armé de celle-ci, un sourire sanguinaire aux lèvres, la bave aux dents, le regard luisant sauvage d'un maniaque en fuite, entreprit de scinder la galette et non pas la tête de son élève préféré qui arborait une expression goguenarde.

MacGonagall préféra ne pas s'y frotter les griffes et regarda avec un intérêt certain l'entreprise du professeur de Potions qui hésitait entre les différentes marches à suivre. Sifflant entre ses dents, il grogna quand Flitwick le bouscula légèrement après avoir faire apparaître une serpe d'un très bon mètre. Trelawney se tenait les tempes fermement, les mâchoires crispées, les yeux plissés, dans l'attitude parfaite de la vieille mégère constipée.

Après cette exercice intensif, Dumbledore dirigea l'opération « Servir les élèves » et tendit aux différents professeurs les assiettes en leur désignant les élèves nom par nom.

-Portez ceci à Mr. Potter mon cher Severus, demanda ce qui devait être le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps d'un ton mielleux au manipulateur de potions.

Ce dernier se saisit de l'assiette et se tourna vers Harry, un sourire sadique ourlant ses lèvres.

Il s'approcha en glissant sur le carrelage, ses robes voletant derrière lui. Il arriva devant son martyr favori, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, plongeant dans l'ombre la petite silhouette…qui gardait tout son flemme.

Qui gardait tout son flemme ! Il aurait du trembler devant lui, se plier sous la terreur, etc, etc…

"Vous me paierez cette humiliation en retenue Mr. Potter !"

Et il repartit dans un tourbillonnement d'étoffes noirâtres.

A présent que la totalité des élèves étaient servis, Dumbledore reprit la parole.

"Celui qui trouvera la fève dans sa part aura le privilège de se voir exaucer n'importe lequel de ses souhaits à condition qu'il reste dans les limites de Poudlard.

Bon Appétit."

Draco, très astucieux, releva du bout de son couteau le dessus de la galette, découvrant avec offuscation qu'il n'était pas l'heureux élu. Il repoussa son immondice d'assiette, détourné de son destin qui devait sûrement être un chemin de torture pour Potty.

Ron enfourna en un seul coup de fourchette son morceau, recrachant des miettes par le nez sous les cris d'une Hermione hystérique.

Pansy rêvait en massacrant du bout de sa cuillère la pauvre petite portion de galette de toutes les « délicieuses choses » dont elle pourrait faire bénéficier Draco. Ce dernier croisa l'expression du bouledogue manqué et se mit à plaindre la pauvre créature qui bénéficiait de ses attentions…l'atterrissage ne se fit pas en douceur quand il se rappela que le misérable petit être dont il était question n'était autre que sa modeste personne. Son visage dégoûté interpella notre cher Harry, qui, tout en croquant imprudemment dans la frangipane, ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Il compatit quand il croisa l'expression mal-léchée de Melle Parkinson P.

Une autre bouchée, un petit 'click' mal placé, une dent souffrante et le tour est joué.

Un sourire discret apparut sur le visage du Serpentard manqué, dont la matière grise et un organe tout aussi vital placé dans une zone plus au Sud, se mirent à fonctionner à toute allure, analysant possibilité sur possibilité en fixant plus que jamais la frimousse blonde qui boudait sa part de galette.

Une main se leva vers le plafond - hé non ! pas celle de Granger cette fois ! on l'adore on vous assure !;) - et Dumbledore la repéra aussitôt dans la foule d'élèves.

"Oui Monsieur Potter ?" Demanda le vieux sénile, "curieux de savoir pourquoi son plus fervent visiteur pendant l'année scolaire levait la main pour parler dans la Grande Salle alors qu'il ne daignait plus le faire en classe.

Il vit le petit objet scintiller entre les deux doigts du jeune homme et son regard s'illumina lançant quasiment ses étincelles si typiques.

"Je crois bien que nous avons notre Roi !"S'écria alors le Vieux Fou en désignant le Survivant.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers celui qui, en temps normal, aurait rougi de tant d'attention, mais qui arborait aujourd'hui un sourire bien **trop** innocent pour son propre bien.

Draco faillit en cracher de dépit, mais il ne pouvait s'éclipser donc il attendit patiemment ce qui suivrait forcément : une bonne dose de 'chouchoutage' en bonne et -non- due forme.

"Comme promis Harry, ton moindre désir sera assouvi. Maintenant, dis-moi quel est ton souhait ?"

Harry fit mine de réfléchir intensément, se grattant le menton au passage, se massant les tempes longuement etc. etc. etc…

Severus s'éclaircit la gorge ; ce qui ramena notre Gryffondor adoré sur la chère petite planète qu'il se devait de sauver.

Aussitôt, de sa bouche sortit la demande qui n'avait pas mis longtemps à poindre dans son esprit.

"Je veux Malfoy à mon service pendant une semaine entière."

Après un moment de stupeur, les Gryffondors se levèrent comme un seul homme pour applaudir leur 'héros'.

_Ils ne peuvent pas plus se foutre le doigt dans leur petits yeux…_Pensa Harry dans son for-intérieur.

Draco, dont le cerveau mit un peu plus de temps à agencer les mots sortis de la bouche - très sexy, au passage - de sa Némésis ô combien adulée, ne put que protester furieusement, le teint pâle mais les pommettes rougies.

"C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! NON MAIS POUR QUI ME PRENEZ-VOUS ? JE REFUSE DE JOUER LE LECHE-BOTTE POUR CE POTTY PLOTTEUR !…ENFIN POTTER QUOI ! JE SUIS UN MALFOY AU NOM DE MERLIN OU DE N'IMPORTE QUI DU MOMENT QU'IL SOIT DE MON COTE !"

Il reprit son souffle à grande goulée d'air, ne manquant pas l'expression _ravie_ du dit Harry 'Plotteur'.

"Malheureusement, je crois M. Malfoy qu'il m'est impossible de revenir sur mon engagement et la demande de Monsieur Potter. Vous serez donc fort aimable d'honorer notre accord à partir de maintenant."

"Mais Albus, je trouve injuste que _Mon Neveu_ Draco soit ainsi forcé à subir le traitement que ne manquera pas de lui infliger M.Potter par simple jalousie. Tout le monde sait que Draco ne mérite nullement cette punition !"

Des regards dubitatifs suivirent sa remarque pour le moins déplacée.

Draco se sentit faiblir quand le directeur hocha négativement la tête rejoignant la table des professeurs sans tenir compte des 'arguments' du vénérable professeur de Potions, fervent ermite des cachots de Poudlard.

Harry se leva de table alors que les élèves s'éparpillaient pour la plupart, terminaient leur dessert pour d'autres, reprenaient une part, comme Ron, se fourraient dans un livre comme Hermione ou restaient figés sur place attendant comme Draco les évènements imminents.

Harry amorça son chemin vers la table des Serpentard, approchant de sa démarche féline, les cheveux ébouriffés, les iris fiévreux et surtout avec ce petit bout de langue pointant entre ses dents…Draco le regarda droit dans les yeux, attendant ce qui pour lui serait sans aucun doute le pire de tous les châtiments existants sur cette pauvre planète…

Le brun s'arrêta juste devant lui et il remarqua avec crainte qu'il avait grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il lui avait offert un punch de sa concoction personnelle.

Harry leva une main jusqu'à son torse agité de soubresauts presque convulsifs et Draco eut soudain une impression grisante qu'il s'empressa de chasser, remarquant avec confusion que la main aux doigts effilés s'enroulait lentement autour de sa cravate verte et argent, l'exhortant doucement mais fermement à se dresser sur la pointe des pieds. Un souffle brûlant vint hérisser les cheveux proches de sa tempe et une bouche toute aussi chaude effleura le lobe délicat de son oreille gauche.

_« Tu es mien. »_

"Non ! Je refuse de dormir dans le canapé ! C'est _ma_ chambre !"

"Alors laisse-moi retourner dans _ma_ chambre ! Je suis malade rien que de respirer le même air que toi !"

Harry se rembrunit mais sourit presque aussitôt.

"Héhé ! Pas question, tu es sous mes ordres jusqu'à vendredi prochain à vingt et une heures ! Et je compte bien en profiter," ajouta t-il avec un regard sentencieux.

"Potter ! Si je dois rester une semaine entière ici à supporter ton infecte présence _tu_ prends le canapé !"

"Je suis chez _moi_ et tu es _mon _esclave donc je prends _mon_ lit !" Insista bien Harry en tapant de l'index sur la furie blonde qui recula et culbuta dans le canapé.

"J'peux pas dormir tout seul…"

"Quoi ? Tu peux me faire le plaisir de répéter Malfoy ?" Demanda le brun, les yeux _légèrement_ lubriques.

"J'ai besoin de…Teddy…," murmura Draco, les pommettes rougissantes et les yeux posés partout sauf sur Harry.

"TON AMANT !" s'écria Harry dont le cœur loupa un battement

"MON NOUNOURS CRETIN !"

"TON QUOI ?"

"Tout le monde n'a pas une petite vie rose et des proches aimants pour chasser les noirs cauchemars des nuits lugubres," claqua la voix de Draco, déchirant le silence pesant.

"Oh…"

"Et oui Potter, je ne suis pas comme toi, aimé et adulé par tous."

"…tu sais Draco, j'ai peut-être une solution pour toi…"

Draco leva ses yeux vers Harry pour rencontrer une paire d'émeraudes déterminées et la sincérité qui les habitait. Il haussa les sourcils.

"…pour résoudre quel problème ?" Railla-t-il d'un ton dégoulinant de moquerie.

"Ton problème de nounours !" s'exclama Harry comme si c'était une évidence historique.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de te raconter ça," gémit Draco en pensant très fort à nombre de malédictions latines apprises par son paternel si cher à son cœur. "Bref, peu importe, si tu avais la gentillesse de m'expliquer ton plan si ingénieux, enfin pour le peu qu'un Griffondor puisse trouver quelque chose d'ingénieux," ironisa t-il enfin.

Lui prenant la main cérémonieusement, Harry lui déclama :

"Laisse moi être ton nounours Draco !"

"QUOI ! IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION !"

"Mais de toutes façons, tu n'as pas le choix, tu es mon esclave à moi, et rien qu'à moi," chantonna le gentil petit Griffondor.

Harry sauta sur ses pieds et se frotta les mains avec un regard entendu.

"Ah ! Une bonne chose de réglée ! Maintenant, à la douche Dray," s'exclama Harry tout sourire.

"Comment ça ?" demanda ledit Dray, un sourcil levé suspicieusement, n'ayant pas relevé le surnom.

"Et bien, commença Harry très pédagogiquement,"toi, moi, une baignoire…Quelles relations s'imposent à ton cerveau mon petit Dray ? Parce que, à part toi et moi dans une baignoire ou moi et toi dans une baignoire, je vois pas vraiment ce qu'on peut faire.

"J'AI TOUJOURS SU QUE TU ETAIS UN MAUDIT PERVERS !"

Draco contourna le canapé, créant un rempart entre lui et l'ennemi, les poings crispés sur le pauvre tissu, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il n'y avait aucun moyen possible que Potter touche ne serait-ce un millimètre de sa peau couleur de lys.

"Mais voyons Draco, tu as oublié notre pacte, tu es mon esclave pour une semaine, et tu dois m'obéir dans _tout_ ce que je te demande, dans le _moindre_ de mes désirs."

Harry s'avança, le regard luisant d'une lueur perverse, vers le Serpentard horrifié. Celui-ci recula pas à pas, lentement, et il crut un instant en réchapper mais il rencontra bien vite le mur et le brun démoniaque se saisit de son poignet.

"Tu es coincé mon petit serpent," susurra le Griffondor à l'oreille du Serpentard.

Draco regarda avec une stupeur dissimulée l'être qu'était devenu l'espoir du monde sorcier et se demanda dans quoi Dumbledore l'avait embarqué…où était donc passé Saint-Potter, l'ange immaculé de Pourdlard ?

"…je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…"

"Bien ! Sage décision Dray !" S'exclama Harry avec un sourire lui faisant trois fois le tour du visage.

Bon gré, mal gré, les deux élèves respectables et respectés, enfin plus ou moins pour certain, arrivèrent enfin à la salle de bain des préfets.

"Potter, même si je prends mon bain avec toi, il est hors de question que je me montre nu comme au jour de ma naissance."

"Mais Draco, tu n'es pas du tout comme en ce jour béni, tu es encore mille fois mieux aujourd'hui."

Sur cette dernière parole, le jeune aux yeux verts rentra enfin dans la salle, suivi d'un jeune homme blond pour le moins éberlué. Si ce n'était pas des avances ça, il ne s'appelait plus Malfoy. Tout joyeux, sifflotant, Harry fit couler un grand bain avec plein de mousses et énormément de bulles avant de se retourner avec un rictus suggestif vers sa proie.

"C'est prêt…esclave !" Prévint-il, mimant la voix traînante de son futur partenaire de baignade.

Draco, roulant des yeux, se résigna faussement à son _triste_ sort, et se décida à jouer plus en accord avec sa personnalité de gosse sournois et mesquin qui lui était rattachée. Il détacha lascivement et surtout un à un les boutons de sa chemise de soie bleu nuit, le tissu se froissant sensuellement contre sa peau diaphane révélée peu à peu au garçon aux hormones fantasques qui se tenait face à lui. Son vêtement glissa doucement sur ses épaules et il s'approcha de sa démarche féline vers le lion échaudé, son sourire Malfoy, bien mis en place sur ses lèvres délicates comme des pétales de roses. Et comme un prédateur rôde autour de sa prochaine victime, il glissa voluptueusement autour du brun sans le toucher une seule fois, frôlant de son souffle la nuque gracieuse ou une oreille mutine, et s'en délectant plus qu'il ne l'aurait avoué.

"Il fait un peu chaud Potter ici…tu es tout rouge," chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille.

"Va donc ouvrir cette fenêtre, là-bas, dans le fond."

Harry hocha la tête machinalement, l'esprit intoxiqué par l'odeur de jacinthe que dégageait le corps et l'aura de Draco.

Il dirigea ses pas vers la fenêtre sans aucune envie autre que de recevoir cet ange blond dans ses bras et de le cajoler sans fin.

Draco se débarrassa vivement de tous ses vêtements et se plongea avec précaution dans l'eau brûlante, en relâchant malgré lui un soupir de satisfaction.

"Mais c'est que je suis en possession d'un esclave rebelle," se moqua gentiment Harry d'une voix rauque, ravie par la vision érotique qui s'offrait à lui.

Il effleura délicatement les mèches cendrées avec un rire doux, où ne transparaissait aucune déconvenue au grand désappointement de Draco. Quand ce mec était-il devenu complètement flegmatique ?

Draco contempla avec effarement le retrait vif du brun et comprit aussitôt ses intentions lorsqu'il ôta d'un geste fébrile son pull noir, serré, et à col roulé -comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer le changement vestimentaire du Griffondor qui _autrefois _appliquait la formule « je-m'habille-à-la-va-comme-j't'-enfile » ?

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" demanda-t-il, avec un hoquet traître.

Harry le gratifia d'un sourire mystérieux, se détachant de son maillot moulant à souhait, dénudant le torse imberbe et finement musclé d'un joueur émérite en Quidditch.

Draco détourna son visage alors délicatement ambré quand ses mains atteignirent la limite de sa ceinture. Le brun rit avec amusement en se débarrassant des étoffes superflues avant d'enfin rejoindre le jeune homme cher à son cœur.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa durant les premières minutes tandis que Draco s'évertuait à ne pas croiser les prunelles dévorantes et le rictus carnassier : il se sentait vraiment en situation de soumission. Il tenta de mettre à profit les années d'entraînement imposées par son père pour se relaxer totalement tout en laissant son esprit mener des recherches sans que lui-même ne paraisse être préoccupé le moins du monde ; plutôt utile quand on avait les yeux brûlants de désir pas vraiment bien contenu d'un soi-disant 'saint' transformé en véritable démon téméraire.

Qu'était-il donc arrivé à Mister Potter, golden boy parmi les goldens boys ? Le jour d'avant, il était encore un jeune garçon candide au regard vibrant d'innocence et 'pop' le jour d'après, il se transformait en un adolescent au trop plein d'hormones _légèrement_ dérangeant. Et puis, sans compter son côté diabolique ainsi vêtu et maniéré…

Plongé dans ses pensées il ne vit pas la main élégante et gracile s'approcher lentement de sa tempe et replacer presque…tendrement ? une mèche de miel tendre rendue rebelle par l'humidité derrière son oreille. Il pencha sans y penser sa tête pour faire durer le contact avec la chaleur généreusement prodiguée et ne fut tirer de sa transe que par le son rauque mais agréable des vocales de Harry Potter, sa Némésis depuis le début des Temps. De son temps à Poudlard du moins…

"Tu es bien pensif…"

"Tu disais ?" Demanda-t-il machinalement, comme si partager son bain avec le Griffondor, se faire 'peloter' par ledit Gryffondor et parler avec un maudit **Gryffondor **était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

"Tu es en train d'établir un plan qui t'aidera à échapper à mon cruel joug, sans doute ? "demanda Harry avec un doux ton moqueur.

Comment s'était-il procuré cette voix sucrée et délectable, une voix qu'il pourrait écouter sans fin jusqu'aux jeunes heures de l'aube ?

"Je n'établis rien du tout !" Contra-t-il, aussitôt sur la défensive." Tous les serpentards ne sont pas toujours en train de monter des plans infernaux visant à conquérir le monde au détriment de la vierge et l'innocent !"Continua-t-il avec humeur. "Tous ses préjugés m'écœurent !" s'exclama-t-il finalement en se redressant brusquement et sortant du bassin avec détermination.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'ensuite qu'il lui manquait un drap de bain à portée de main ; petit oubli qu'il rectifia en se dirigeant vers les serviettes pendues juste sur le mur d'en face. Courageusement, il marcha vers son but ultime sous le regard brûlant du brun et soupira de contentement quand sa main s'empara du tissu moelleux.

"Lâche ça !" Ordonna une voix ferme, n'admettant aucune revendication.

"Mais…Tu n'as pas le droit de me dicter ma conduite !"

"Tout de suite !"

L'étoffe glissa au sol et il ferma les yeux en tentant de dégager sa gorge qui s'était douloureusement contractée au ton sec et impérieux. Sa main gauche se crispa nerveusement sur son coude, tandis qu'un frisson incontrôlable lui hérissa l'échine.

Mais que fabriquait-il là ? Dans cette salle réservée aux préfets ? Partageant les ablutions d'un Griffondor comme s'il avait été un petit-ami, voire un amant ? Avec Harry Potter d'entre tous ?

"Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire subir cet affront !" Reprit-il avec un regain de fierté.

Tiens, et quand on parlait du loup, Merlin mais où était-elle passée celle-là aussi ?

"Ah non ? Demanda tranquillement son tourmenteur en ôtant l'eau de ses mèches d'ébène mi-longues.

"Je…tu…Maudits Griffondors ! Vous êtes vraiment tous pourris jusqu'à la moelle !" S'écria-t-il avec effroi, une œillade vers le 'pourri' de référence et une faiblesse musculaire dans la partie sud le décourageant de reposer une nouvelle fois son regard sur lui.

"Si loin ? Intéressant, vraiment," commenta distraitement Harry en se redressant entièrement, jouant de ses muscles abdominaux avec aisance, dardant ses sombres émeraudes sur la silhouette tremblotante quelques pas plus loin.

Si on lui avait un jour décrit Draco Malfoy ainsi, il aurait ri à la face du plaisantin et lui aurait payer un voyage tout frais compris à St Mangouste. Apeuré, ainsi drapé de ses bras diaphanes, il avait tout d'un ange tombé du ciel. Y avait-il telle beauté à Poudlard sous d'autres traits ? Il en doutait sérieusement. Même cette Fleur Delacour ne pouvait prétendre posséder le quart de sa joliesse.

Le brun aux yeux verts abandonna à son tour le bain et l'eau ruissela le long des jambes fuselées aux courbes fermes. Il marcha paisiblement en direction de son si dévoué esclave de courte durée.

"Et tu ne me prends même pas au sérieux !" S'emporta le blond sans pour autant bouger d'un pouce.

"Tu es un Serpentard," répliqua Harry comme si cela expliquait tout.

"Tu es tellement empli de préjugés qu'ils t'aveuglent complètement ! Tu ne me vois pas en tant qu'une entité à part entière ! Juste comme le mouton d'un troupeau !"Vociféra le 'mouton' blond.

"Tss tss, voyons Draco chéri, pas de vilain mot. Je ne t'ai jamais considéré pareil à un mouton, bien que les Serpentards constituent un formidable troupeau de bœufs dans leur genre…Pardon, "ajouta-t-il sans y penser, en rencontrant le regard orageux de son ex partenaire de baignade.

Draco posa enfin les yeux sur son « maître » alors que celui-ci se baissait devant lui, ramassant le drap de bain oublié à ses pieds. Il crut rêver la caresse qui s'étendit le long de son mollet et s'arrêta à mi-cuisse, mais quand Potter l'entoura presque…amoureusement ? dans tous les cas avec chaleur, de la grande serviette, il n'eut plus aucun doute.

Enfin, façon de parler.

Cet être étrange en face de lui n'était définitivement PAS le Harry Potter de ses souvenirs…souvenirs proches puisqu'ils remontaient au jour même…avant que ce vieux dégénéré de Dumbledore ne les oblige à avaler cette infâme galette pour - une fois encore -favoriser son 'golden boy' tant adulé. Mais bien sûr ! Elle était là la solution ! Quelqu'un avait mélangé du polyjuice au dessert ! Sûrement ces vauriens d'elfes de maison qui avaient voulu se rendre intéressants ! Il soupira d'épuisement en se châtiant mentalement : plus déplacé que cette hypothèse et…mais ?

Un son inarticulé s'échappa de sa bouche fendue en un o surpris alors que l'étoffe épaisse palpait son corps humide et frissonnant.

"Ca va mieux ?" Demanda gentiment Harry en frictionnant attentivement sa chevelure imprégnée d'eau.

La quatrième dimension ! C'était ça ! Il était tombé dans la quatrième dimension ! Mais…qu'est-ce que c'était bon…

"Dray ?"

Harry soutint le corps inerte du blond avec inquiétude et se contorsionna légèrement pour observer un visage rien de moins que paisiblement endormi.

Il faisait chaud, il était si agréablement emmitouflée dans ce cocon de chaleur qu'il envisagea un instant de ne pas ouvrir les yeux et de replonger dans les profondeurs du sommeil. Après tout, il était en vacances non ? Il se tourna dans le lit pour se réinstaller confortablement mais son nez heurta malencontreusement une étendue chaude et douce à l'odeur vanillée. Il s'aperçut bien assez rapidement que l'espèce de mur en question n'était autre que le dos d'un homme. Etrangement, il ne se souvenait pas s'être couché la veille au soir et il ne se sentait pas prêt à totalement émerger, mais plutôt à rester encore ainsi, à moitié inconscient de tout, à moitié conscient de rien. Cependant, lorsqu'à cause d'un mouvement destiné à le rapprocher de sa fortunée source de chaleur, le drap glissa des épaules à demi dénudées en face de lui et révéla de longues stries rosées entrecroisées, il ne put retenir un cri étouffé de surprise. Les épaules s'affaissèrent et deux émeraudes étincelantes le contemplèrent longuement tandis que leur possesseur s'établissait tranquillement sur le ventre, semblant inconscient de la situation, ou alors complètement indifférent, sans aucun doute rodé.

"Bonjour Draco, tu es bien matinal,"salua gentiment Harry en arrangeant son oreiller sous sa tête sans jamais lâcher le blond des yeux.

Il ne cilla même pas lorsque des doigts fins tracèrent avec hésitation les marques de lacérations infligées lors de tortures qui avaient du être insupportables.

"Tant de haine…"murmura Draco, pensif. "Qui ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible, les yeux fuyants.

"Une rencontre avec Voldemort se terminait rarement par un banquet et de joyeuses festivités, enfin, pas pour moi assurément," expliqua Harry d'un ton badin, comme si ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Mais ces marques prouvaient bien ce dont il avait été victime. Et lui-même qui se plaignait de devoir devenir Mangemort auparavant ! Des paroles de son père à son égard…Des regards méprisants qu'il devait supporter pour ne pas ternir sa réputation…

Indubitablement, ces orbes verts avaient été les témoins plus d'une fois de la cruauté du défunt seigneur sombre et puis finalement, les premiers de sa mort.

"Tu es bien pensif…Dray ?" Appela Harry avec un léger ennui.

"Qu'est-ce que je fais dans ton lit !" Sembla soudain réaliser le Serpentard avec un élan de panique. "On a pas…Tu n'as pas…"

"Est-ce que j'ai abusé de toi ?"L'aida le brun avec simplicité, s'asseyant sur le matelas. Non Draco, même si cela te plaît de penser que je suis un pervers doublé d'un obsédé, triplé d'un violeur, tu te trompes.

Sur ce, il quitta l'océan de chaleur et de réconfort qu'était le lit et s'étira comme l'aurait fait un chat, son pantalon de soie grise jouant diaboliquement avec les courbes généreuses de ses fesses. Draco ressentit pleinement la perte de tout ce qui définissait Harry : son odeur, sa chaleur, sa forte aura magique, ses yeux sérieux et rieurs à la fois. Il l'observa évoluer dans sa chambre, effectuant son rituel matinal. Il le regarda tout d'abord positionner ses lunettes avec un petit soupir sur l'arête de son nez et enfiler la veste de son pyjama avant qu'il se lève et ramasse leurs affaires qui semblaient avoir été délaissées négligemment sur le sol. Ce ne fut que quand il remarqua son boxer parmi les habits que Draco eut conscience de sa nudité. Il rougit et laissa échapper un petit cri outragé qui amena un sourire amusé sur les lèvres du brun. Ce dernier lui désigna son sous-vêtements et lui demanda :

"Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'étais assez cruel pour te laisser dormir avec un truc aussi serré ?"

"Oh tais-toi !" Gémit Draco, de plus en plus embarrassé.

"Mais voyons Draco nous sommes entre garçons, tu n'as rien que je ne vois tous les jours," le taquina Harry en finissant son rangement.

"Arrête ! Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose !" Le contredit le blond à présent carmin.

"Pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'es pas indifférent aux autres garçons ?" Fit Harry d'un ton sérieux.

"Entre autres," répondit Draco d'un ton gêné, maintenant assis, le drap cachant ses parties inférieures.

Harry sourit mystérieusement, remontant avec nonchalance sa manche rebelle sur son épaule et disparut quelques secondes dans une pièce adjointe à la chambre à coucher.

Draco soupira bruyamment en se laissant retomber sur le matelas, ses cheveux se hérissèrent autour de sa tête et il gémit en songeant au gel qu'il lui faudrait pour les plaquer de nouveau avec ordre et discipline. Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller à proximité et inconsciemment le serra plus fort contre lui, se repaissant de cette odeur de vanille presque fanée. Harry.

Celui-ci revint à ce moment et s'assit près de lui, songeur. Draco leva ses demi-lunes sur lui et s'émerveilla de sa beauté masculine. Il avait toujours voulu posséder une mâchoire ferme et légèrement carrée, comme ça ; à la place, il avait garder sa bouille d'enfant et ce visage fin et racé. Et cette gestuelle lente et précise, si typique de son parrain…Les cicatrices que Potter portait ne gâchaient en rien sa beauté naturelle et ne faisait pas de lui un monstre ou un défiguré, au contraire, cela ajoutait à son charisme débordant et à cette puissance presque animale qui lui faisait tant défaut. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'il…_penchait_ vers les hommes et non vers les filles : il ne représentait pas lui même un exemple de mari idéal rassurant et protecteur…avec sa petite carrure, son poids plume, ses gambettes pâles et son visage d'ange, aucune femme ne souhaiterait le prendre pour époux.

Son attention revint sur la figure songeuse à ses côtés : peut-être n'était-ce encore une fois qu'un caprice de sa part, mais, il aurait aimé ressembler à Potter.

"Je vais prendre une douche, ne bouge pas d'ici."

Harry disparut dans la pièce adjacente et ferma la porte derrière lui. Chose étrange, Draco n'entendit aucun bruit de verrouillage avant celui, caractéristique, de l'eau qui coule. Potter lui avait demandé…ordonné plutôt, de rester ici d'un ton si ferme qu'il ne se sentait pas le courage de lui désobéir.

Tu agis vraiment comme un petit toutou bien déférent mon cher dragon.

Il tira la langue à la voix de sa raison et passa les couvertures au-dessus de sa tête, s'enfouissant dans cet océan de senteur vanillée. Qu'il se sentait rasséréné ici, entouré de chaleur ! Pourtant, une question le travaillait. Qu'allait faire Potter avec lui ? L'obliger à faire toutes sortes de tâches répugnantes afin de l'humilier et ainsi de se venger ? Etrangement, au fond, il s'en moquait : il ne pouvait tout de même pas l'obliger à complaire à ses moindres demandes ? Si ? Il se concentra sur les bruits qui lui parvenaient de la pièce qui jouxtait la chambre. Il entendit nettement le claquement sec du coupement d'eau et de la porte coulissante de la douche, avant que, quelques secondes plus tard, Harry fasse irruption dans la pièce, ne portant en tout et pour tout qu'un pantalon de stretch noir ouvert. Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent avant de se réduire à deux minces fentes suspicieuses : qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait ce balafré en se baissant comme ça, permettant à son remarquable postérieur de saillir aussi parfaitement ? Venait-il de dire _remarquable_ postérieur ? Postérieur tout court ? Etait-il en train de loucher - beh oui, sur quelle fesse se poser ? - sur le fessier de Potter ?

"Tu comptes rester encore longtemps au lit ?" Lui demanda Harry avec un rictus de sa concoction personnelle." J'ai toujours su que les Serpentards avec cette caractéristique originale…"Fit-il d'un ton faussement détaché.

"Quelle caractéristique ?" Requit le blond, piqué au vif.

"Cette adoration pour les draps de soie, et pour les lits en général," répondit bien obligeamment le gryffondor qui aurait définitivement du saisir sa chance à Serpentard.

Un énorme soupir échappa aux lèvres de Draco qui reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller avec un léger rire ; c'était assez vrai en ce qui le concernait…

Harry l'observa un moment, subjugué par les mèches dorées qui tombaient souplement sur le visage au minuscule sourire.

"La salle de bain est à ta disposition, je reviens te chercher dans quelques minutes, c'est ok ?"

"Ai-je le choix de toutes façons ?" Railla Draco en s'asseyant, gardant prudemment le drap devant lui.

"A tout à l'heure !"

Et un Potter de moins, un ! Merlin, heureusement qu'il n'y en avait pas deux…

Draco se leva en jurant, trébuchant dans l'étoffe enroulée autour de lui et atteignant enfin la salle d'eau. Il en sortit plus tard, pas plus habillé qu'à son entrée.

"Où a-t-il foutu mes putains de vêtements ?" S'écria-t-il rageusement, les joues rouges de honte.

"Oh Harry !"

"Hey Seamus ! Oh, bonjour Cassandre," salua Harry en avisant la petite silhouette de la fluette Serdaigle qui accompagnait son confident et partenaire de conneries en tout genre.

"Bonjour Harry," rendit-elle poliment en rougissant joliment.

"Je te vois dans la Grande Salle," l'informa Seamus avec un sourire séducteur.

La mignonne Serdaigle s'échappa de la salle commune des Gryffondors vivement et Harry ricana devant l'air faussement enamouré de son compère.

"Tu la fais tourner en bourrique…"Dit Harry, un petit sourire sadique au coin des lèvres.

"Que veux-tu ? Elle est folle de moi !" Répondit Seamus, emphatique, levant les mains au ciel.

"Ca va du côté des chevilles ? Rien d'encore trop grave ?" Taquina le brun en souriant.

"Je n'y peux rien Harry ! Franchement si je pouvais l'avoir lui, mais…"

Des voix l'interrompirent dans sa tirade et les garçons de septième année apparurent, nonchalants, dans les escaliers menant au dortoir.

"Alors Harry ? Tu lui en fais baver à ce petit emmerdeur de Malfoy ?" Demanda le fidèlement pas très subtil Ron Weasley.

"Tu n'as pas idée," murmura Harry avec une œillade entendue pour son comparse.

"Ta cravate est mal mise Seam',"avertit presque distraitement Dean Thomas, les yeux pourtant rivés sur sa chemise froissée.

"Oh tu sais, je n'ai jamais vraiment été très doué pour ça, tu veux bien m'aider ?" Supplia-t-il presque, innocent et candide, oh si purement désintéressé !

Dean s'exécuta avec, selon Seamus, mauvaise grâce, mais aux yeux exercés de Harry, une déférence bien rapide et des gestes bien trop intimes pour être honnêtes.

"Les gars ? On descend manger ?"

Quatre regards clairement exaspérés se dirigèrent vers le roux qui sourit avec crétinerie, ébouriffant sa touffe rousse d'une main nerveuse.

"Je suppose qu'il faut qu'on vous laisse alors, soupira Dean en roulant des yeux. Ton estomac te perdra Ronald," fit-il en insistant bien sur le prénom détesté.

"A plus tard les garçons !"

Le regard de Seamus se coula langoureusement avec une réelle adoration le long de la silhouette ô combien agréable de son si zélé compagnon de chambrée. Le son de Harry qui s'éclaircissait la gorge le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Il grimaça en rencontrant le regard de connaisseur que déposait sur lui le brun infernal depuis peu.

"Je crois qu'il a un truc pour toi," remarqua-t-il intelligemment.

"Oui, une amitié sans faille," soupira Seamus en s'effondrant dans un fauteuil compatissant par ses grincements malheureux. Mais rien de plus, malheureusement…

"Ca, c'est ce que tu crois, pauvre petit gryffondor transi," railla notre beau brun ténébreux.

"Hey ! Tu es un gryffondor toi aussi !" Se moqua Seamus avec un clin d'œil malicieux. "Et je sais pour qui tu te transis."

"Tu as donc la science infuse mon cher ami, qui te dis que le choixpeau voulait me placer à Gryff' ?" Interrogea Harry avec un rictus de sa concoction.

"Tu passes trop de temps avec ton Serpentard, va-t-en, personne ne m'aime !"

Et avec un mouvement très théâtral de la tête, Seamus fit virevolter ses cheveux blonds comme les blés et ses robes suivirent la ligne de son corps tandis qu'il disparaissait derrière le pan de mur de la Grosse Dame.

"Et si je rejoignais mon cher petit ami ?" Sourit Harry avec un air carnassier.

Toujours à poil et un peu embarrassé de l'être encore, Draco attendait avec une rage profonde, qui croissait de secondes en secondes. Le petit impertinent ! Le sale pervers ! L'espèce de bouse de vache de Gryffondor incapable de tenir droit sur un balai mais toujours en train de faire des galipettes pour intéresser la galerie ! Le salopard qui…arrivait…ARRIVAIT ?

S'accrochant au drap du lit comme un naufragé à sa bouée, notre petit blondinet tenta de prendre une pause relaxée et désinvolte ; ce qui parut très provocateur aux yeux du Gryffondor qui s'attendait à retrouver un Serpentard soit écumant, soit vraiment exaspéré, soit intimidé, voire humilié…En rien n'avait-il prévu de scénarios face à un jeune homme froid et maître de lui, totalement à l'aise dans ces draps dans lesquels ils avaient tous deux dormi.

"Tout va comme tu veux ?" Provoqua-t-il en refermant tranquillement la porte derrière lui.

Draco darda ses yeux bleuâtres, presque gris, droit vers les émeraudes étincelantes. Il le regretta aussitôt lorsqu'une légère rougeur, due à sa situation dénudée, atteint ses pommettes à croquer. Il se recomposa rapidement et répondit, acerbe :

"Bien sûr ! Comme tu peux le constater, j'attends que le soleil monte assez haut dans le ciel pour bronzer, étendu nu comme un ver sur ces draps d'albâtre…"

Harry rit doucement et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, lui tournant le dos intentionnellement.

"Il y a une armoire juste devant le lit," informa-t-il calmement.

Les yeux du blond se déposèrent automatiquement sur le meuble juste devant lui. Il l'avait bien vue cette armoire, mais…Ces vêtements étaient à Potter ! Et merci beaucoup, mais il était déjà assez proche de Potter comme ça ! Potter avait peut-être fait des progrès en matière d'esthétique et notamment au rayon vestimentaire, mais Il était un Malfoy, Il ne portait pas les vêtements d'un Potter.

"Je préfèrerais avoir mes effets," répondit-il alors, hautain et hargneux.

"Tu es mon invité," commença Harry, puis après un regard noir de la part de son camarade d'école, il précisa, excédé, "mon invité forcé, si tu préfères, et tu résideras pendant une semaine ici. Crois-tu que tes affaires sont restées dans les donjons, te pleurant avec toutes les larmes de leurs…corps inexistants ?"

Ceci fit taire Draco qui le fusilla du regard.

"Cette armoire est à toi, la mienne est dans la salle de bain, précisa Harry avec un soupir." Comment allait-il se faire apprécier de cette bourrique ?

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit lentement, la poignée grinçant légèrement sous la prise appréhensive des doigts graciles de Draco. Oh ! Il n'avait pas peur de Potter ! Pas du tout ! C'était _les actions_ de Potter qu'il craignait plus que tout… Mais le grand méchant loup ne se trouvait pas dans la chambre à son grand bonheur. Il s'autorisa quelques grandes goulées d'air salvatrices qui calmèrent quelque peu sa respiration saccadée. Les pas qui le menèrent à la salle commune des Gryffondors ressemblèrent étrangement à ceux d'un condamné à mort rejoignant son bourreau.

"Ne sois pas si sarcastique espèce de Serpentard manqué ! Et je t'assure qu'il ne sera pas si simple à persuader," fit une voix exaspérée et désespérée dès qu'il ouvrit très courageusement la porte.

"Voyons Seamus, chéri, je peux être très convaincant parfois tu sais ?" Lui parvint la voix de Potter, malicieuse et caressante.

"Promets-moi seulement de ne rien tenter d'inconsidéré avec lui, lui conseilla l'autre gryffondor, une fausse considération transparaissant de ses mots, tu ne voudrais pas que je m'en prenne à ton propre petit amour ?" Taquina-t-il en se levant du bras du canapé qu'il occupait.

Draco s'avança et apparut aux élèves de la pièce, qui n'étaient que deux alors. L'un d'eux n'était autre que son adoré bourreau, l'autre, Seamus Finnigan, garçon qui s'était déclaré gay dans le grand hall alors qu'une horde de fille en chaleur se battait pour obtenir la place vide de petite amie à ses côtés. Ca ne l'empêchait pas de le voir de temps à autres avec une jolie fille.

"Ta charge est prête mon ami, je te laisse à tes vils desseins," salua Seamus avec mélodrame.

"Va régler les tiens, je m'occupe du reste," répondit Harry en frappant le blond sur les fesses alors qu'il lui tournait le dos pour partir. Il fut récompensé par un « ouch » étouffé et un « je me vengerais ! » retentissant. Que la vie était belle !

Le brun se tourna alors vers son compagnon de chambre et ne put commencer la remarque sarcastique qui lui mordait le bout de la langue ; le blond se tenait lascivement contre le mur, observant ses ongles avec grande attention. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son pantalon de léger velours bleu mariait à la perfection ses longues jambes qu'il savait galbées et douces. Sa chemise immaculée jouait avec ses courbes masculines à chaque mouvement traître. Et il bénéficierait de cette vue pour encore une semaine…Il reprit haleine ce qui fit sourire sadiquement le Serpentard, indubitablement conscient de son effet.

"Allons prendre notre petit-déjeuner Draco, je ne puis attendre de contempler les faces béates de tout le staff lorsqu'il te verra à mon bras !"

Il sourit diaboliquement et leva sa main vers Draco qui la saisit méticuleusement, frémissant involontairement au simple toucher. La vie quelques fois lui en faisait vraiment baver ! Lui, si innocent, si gentil…Oui, bon. Mais plus que l'autre tête à claques de Gryff, non ? Ce sale démon qui se faisait passer pour un ange aux yeux du monde et qui devant lui, révélait sa face absolument disgracieuse ! jamais il n'aurait pu prévoir ceci de la part du golden boy ! Tant de perversité, de malice et de ruse…Dumbledore devrait changer son espèce de chapeau mal cousu contre un modèle neuf et mettre l'ancien au recyclage…La preuve de son incompétence se trouvait devant ses yeux, légèrement en avance devant lui, balançant son fessier de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite au rythme de sa démarche plutôt…sensuelle…Satané Potter !

"Tout va comme tu veux Dray ?" Demanda malicieusement le gryffondor.

"Tout va pour le mieux," siffla-t-il avec raillerie envers lui-même.

Leur entrée dans la grande salle passa difficilement inaperçue, tous les regards convergèrent vers leurs mains jointes, puis vers le visage resplendissant de Harry et son sourire de dément pour enfin se déposer sur la mine terne du jeune héritier Malfoy…enfin jusqu'à ce que la Gazette du Sorcier n'ait vent de leur plus que sérieux rapprochement et que Lucius Malfoy le déshérite proprement.

Agacé par le comportement immature de ses comparses envers le Serpentard, Harry leur jeta un regard dédaigneux et entraîna Draco vers les emplacements libres prêt de Seamus, Dean, et Neville. Il prit place à coté de ce dernier et tira légèrement le bras de Draco pour que celui-ci l'imite et se glissa derrière lui juste avant que son délicat fessier n'effleure la dure matière des bancs inconfortables de Poudlard. Au contraire un corps ferme et chaud l'accueillit avec bonheur.

"QUE… !"

"Oui, oui, on peut dire ça comme ça," lui répondit aimablement Harry avec un grand sourire grivois.

"Espèce de faux Griffondor !" cria un Draco outragé par tant d'impudeur.

"Mais, merci," déclara le brun en enserrant sa taille d'un bras presque…amoureux ?

Son autre bras s'occupa de remplir leur assiette de pan-cakes et sans plus de délai avança un morceau de la pâtisserie jusqu'aux lèvres pincées du blond en plein déshonneur.

"Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu comptes faire Potter ?"

"Oh, Draco ! Je pensais que nous avions dépassé ces formalités," s'exclama Harry avec une moue déçue.

"Tu ne rechigneras donc devant rien pour m'humilier !" siffla le Serpentard.

Harry leva ses yeux remplis de candeur et de sincérité à la rencontre des orbes lunaires rageurs. Quelque chose se coinça dans la gorge de Draco quand une main tendre s'empara de sa nuque et rapprocha son oreille avec douceur des lèvres du Griffondor.

"Je puis t'assurer qu'il n'est pas dans mes intentions de te tourner en dérision," rassura-t-il d'une voix apaisante. "Laisse-moi juste prendre soin de toi..." souffla t-il.

Ce drôle de frisson, déjà expérimenté par le blond, revint se former au creux de ses reins pour remonter en un éclair le long de son échine. Qu'allait-il devenir, abandonné à ce sort si fâcheux ?

"Draco ?" Le sortit Harry de ses pensées amères.

Le blond lança un regard souffreteux au couvert auquel était piqué un morceau de pan-cake brillant de sirop d'érable. Il sentit les doigts attentionnés du brun glisser une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et vit avec surprise qu'il lui tendait sa fourchette. Harry fit semblant de ne pas remarquer sa surprise et siffla en direction de son associé dans le 'crime'.

"Seamus, la cruche près de ton coude s'il te plaît ! Draco, chocolat, thé café ? Autre chose ?" Demanda-t-il gentiment.

Draco arqua un sourcil, près à répliquer que _les Malfoy _boivent du thé et seulement du thé, avec une lampée de lait nourrissant. Mais il n'avait pas à jouer au parfait Malfoy alors qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans son environnement habituel. D'ordinaire, personne ne se préoccupait de ce dont il avait envie…

"Tu as envie de quoi ?" Répéta Harry en levant ses yeux verts vers lui.

"De chocolat ?" Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, ses pommettes se tintant d'une adorable teinte rosée.

Deux bols apparurent devant eux et Harry les servit tous deux généreusement sans lâcher sa prise sur le bassin du Serpentard. Draco se cala plus confortablement contre son siège attitré, décidément plus moelleux que les bancs de bois. Et puis, s'il ne pouvait revendiquer une place plus conventionnelle, autant en profiter un maximum. Perdu dans ses pensées, il revint dans la réalité en sentant Harry rire silencieusement.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" Demanda-t-il sans pouvoir retenir sa langue.

"Regarde ces deux là," lui dit le brun en pointant Seamus et Dean du menton.

Les deux garçons se battaient pour une tartine de pain beurrée et recouverte d'une confiture bien rouge, aux allures plus qu'appétissantes. Seamus riait aux éclats et Dean le menaçait de la pire des tortures pour un homme s'il ne lâchait pas « _sa_ tartine _à lui_ ». Seamus finit par tremper son doigt dans la confiture et en tracer la joue rebondie de son compagnon de table. Dean laissa échapper un cri outragé définitivement pas masculin et Seamus déclara fièrement qu'il était sa tartine à lui maintenant !

"S'il avait seulement conscience…"Soupira Harry avec un sourire désabusé, détournant la tête du spectacle transparent pour lui.

Draco l'observa avec attention, les yeux réduits à deux minces fentes pensives. Il vit du coin de l'œil Seamus lécher sans cérémonie la joue de son camarade, qui lui donna une taloche bien méritée derrière la tête. Draco s'en retourna à la contemplation de sa nounou et son menton glissa sur les cheveux vanillés qui l'avaient enchanté au petit matin.

"Je crois que Dumbledore veut te parler Harry," déclara-t-il tranquillement.

Ce dernier releva la tête et acquiesça silencieusement à l'intention de son vieux mentor. Il délogea gentiment Draco de ses cuisses et s'assura qu'il ne manquait de rien avant de déposer un doux baiser sur sa tempe et de s'éloigner vers la table du staff. Quand le blond sortit de sa stupeur, il sentit quelqu'un tapoter son bras avec crainte. Il décocha un regard un peu perdu à Longbottom qui lui sourit bizarrement ; sans doute pour tâter le terrain.

"Préviens-nous si Harry commence à agir étrangement, hein ? Où s'il a encore des cauchemars affreux comme avant. Il reste très secret depuis qu'il a été nommé préfet, mais on voit bien qu'il agit bizarrement, il ne mange presque rien et il est toujours dans les nuages ou dans un bouquin," dit Neville en décidant qu'il pouvait se confier à Malfoy.

"Ouais, s'il te plaît Malfoy, je sais qu'entre toi et Harry c'est pas le grand amour, mais si tu pouvais nous informer un peu sur ses problèmes, on pourrait l'aider, et assurément on te revaudrait ça," garantit Seamus en le perçant du regard.

"On pourrait par exemple lui donner une fessée ou deux s'il en venait à agir comme l'autre crétin d'à côté," ajouta Dean en désignant Seamus du pouce," je trouve qu'ils passent beaucoup trop de temps ensemble,"déclara-t-il d'un ton suspicieux.

"Si tu savais ma pauvre petite tartine !" S'exclama Seamus avec un sourire grivois.

"Bas les pattes obsédé !" Grogna Dean avec exaspération en rejetant le bras du blond. "Harry est plutôt sympa avec toi, t'as de la chance," remarqua-t-il sans y penser plus profondément.

"Sympa ?" S'étouffa faussement Seamus." Il est tout feu tout flamme pour Draco ! Il s'en occupe mieux que de lui-même !"

Les autres se turent et se contemplèrent, un peu abasourdis, se rendant progressivement compte que les dires de leur ami sonnaient plutôt justes. Tous les regards convergèrent alors vers Draco avec réflexion. Singulièrement, celui-ci rosit délicatement et baissa les yeux vers son bol encore fumant.

"Ah Harry, justement le garçon que je voulais voir," s'exclama Dumbledore avec cet amusement permanent inscrit dans ses yeux.

"Professeur," le salua poliment Harry.

"Comment vas-tu Harry ?" Demanda le professeur.

"Ca va monsieur," mentit Harry avec habitude.

"Je vois, en bref, ça pourrait aller mieux," résuma Dumbledore avec un sourire triste.

"Vous vouliez me parler Monsieur ?" Rappela le brun en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

"Ah oui, en tenant compte de ce qui s'est passé hier soir et de la requête du professeur Rogue, je voulais te demander de ne pas te conduire impoliment envers le jeune monsieur Malfoy, en regard à vos querelles passées."

"Honnêtement Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, regardez donc Monsieur Malfoy et dites-moi s'il a l'air aussi sombre que lorsqu'il se trouve en compagnie de tous ces fils et filles d'ex-Mangemort ?"

Harry laissa, comme son mentor, son regard doux se poser sur un Draco rosissant qui appréciait visiblement son chocolat chaud.

"Il me semble en effet que Monsieur Malfoy est plus coloré qu'hier au matin, sourit Dumbledore avec satisfaction. Ce que je voulais dire Harry, c'est que…"

"Je ne le forcerais en rien Monsieur," le coupa le brun avec un regard qui en savait long, "je veux juste, apprendre à le connaître et enterrer pour de bon la hache de guerre."

Sa voix était ferme et déterminée, comme lorsqu'il avait promis à tous, situé exactement à la même place, tourné vers la salle et les élèves prêts au combat, qu'il anéantirait Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute. A cet instant, Dumbledore s'était tenu dans son ombre et non pas l'inverse et tout le monde n'avait eu de yeux, réellement, que pour lui. Ils en avaient tiré un tout nouveau courage. Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier…

« Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile. Je sais que la mort effraie la plupart d'entre vous. Alors je vais vous demander votre promesse solennel, à tous, sans exception… »

Il revoyait encore ses yeux brillants parcourir les rangées d'élèves soldats fascinés, il avait semblé croiser le regard de chacun d'entre eux.

« …sans exception, quelque soit votre inclinaison dans cette guerre, quelque soient vos croyances, de revenir vivants dans cette salle et de rire _avec_ vos amis et de pleurer _avec_ vos camarades, de pleurer pour tous ceux qui nous ont déjà quittés et ceux qui nous quitteront malheureusement encore. »

Sa voix était ferme et déterminée déjà alors, pourtant il s'y trouvait ce rebord tremblotant, cette insécurité inhérente à tous, mais qu'il s'évertuait à effacer chez les autres, pour mieux vaincre la sienne.

« Je vous demande de vous défendre, quelque soit votre maison ou vos affinités, je vous demande d'attaquer quand vous serez menacés, je vous demande de rester le plus prêt du château, où les Médicomages n'auront pas de mal à vous atteindre en cas de blessure, je vous demande de ne pas les laisser entrer chez nous, dans notre école ! »

Sa voix s'était endurcie, il prenait confiance, il croyait en eux.

« En échange, et la salle s'était tue à nouveau, en échange, je vous promets que je le tuerais, même si je dois l'emmener avec moi. »

Il s'était tourné vers lui et le vieux chapeau entre ses mains emplies de sagesse et en avait tiré une épée étincelante. Il caressa la lame avec respect et souleva l'arme aisément, se retournant vers les grandes portes fermées. Il avait ensuite descendu l'estrade d'un bond et courut vers l'entrée, son aura faisant s'écarter les pans de bois sans effort. Tous l'avaient suivi, sans exception. Ensuite, ce fut ses amis les plus proches qui l'avaient accompagné, refusant ses précédents ordres en bloc. Ils avaient refusé de rester à l'écart, ils étaient déjà et resteraient ses amis. D'autres ont désobéi, certains fils ou filles de Mangemorts lassés de leurs vies pré-organisées pour eux. Et finalement, ils avaient vaincu.

"Oh, Harry ! J'allais oublié, il serait peut-être temps que je prenne ma retraite…Oui, j'allais oublié, je suppose que tu seras ravi d'apprendre que…" Le vieil homme s'interrompit en fronçant les sourcils. "Décidément, les mots ont décidé de m'abandonner aujourd'hui," grommela-t-il dans sa barbe. "Et bien, regarde donc par là, ça ira beaucoup plus vite de cette façon," reprit-il beaucoup plus enjoué.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Un tel cinéma pour…Il cligna des yeux devant l'image qui lui apparut comme par magie. Mais il sut pour sûr que le sourire sur les lèvres de l'homme là-bas n'était pas un rêve : jamais il n'avait souri si librement auparavant. Il descendit l'estrade d'un bond gracieux et courut si vite qu'il faillit trébucher sur un sac en travers du chemin pour finalement se faire soulever par deux bras puissants et écraser contre la poitrine plus qu'accueillante de son parrain.

"Oh Sirius Sirius Sirius !" Répéta-t-il mille fois, serrant l'homme à n'en plus pouvoir.

"Hey Harry ! Tu as pensé à manger ces derniers temps ? T'es plus léger que Remus après la pleine lune petiot !" Le disputa gentiment son parrain en le reposant lentement à terre, mais ne le lâchant jamais du regard.

"Je pensais, je pensais…" bégaya-t-il sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase, dévorant son parrain des yeux comme s'il n'était qu'un merveilleux songe.

"Je sais," souffla Sirius en ébouriffant tendrement sa chevelure sombre.

"Ce n'est pas tout Sirius, mais nous devons aller nous occuper du manoir," les interrompit Remus avec un sourire encourageant.

"Ah oui !" S'exclama Sirius en se frottant les mains avidement." Il faut que je te montre ça ! Mais tout à l'heure ! Et je t'emmène te promener puisque c'est les vacances !" S'emporta-t-il joyeusement.

"Sirius veut juste dire que nous sortons en ville cet après-midi et que ça nous ferait plaisir que tu nous accompagnes," résuma Remus avec un clin d'œil coquin.

"Dis que je ne suis pas capable de m'exprimer correctement !" Bouda Sirius.

"Je ne le dis pas je l'affirme !"

Harry les observa avec adoration et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers la table où il avait laissé Draco, mais il n'avait aucune raison de se faire du souci apparemment, le blondinet riait aux éclats entre Dean qui s'était déplacé et Neville. Seamus boudait depuis son côté de la table et leur tirait la langue à intervalles réguliers.

"Tu veux peut-être rester avec tes amis bonhomme ?" Demanda Sirius d'une voix où pointait de la déception.

"Oh non !" Le détrompa Harry. "C'est juste que…," hésita-t-il un moment, "je peux amener quelqu'un avec moi ? Si cette personne accepte évidemment…" Murmura-t-il avec scepticisme.

"Bien sûr ! Plus on est de fous plus on rit ! Et maintenant au boulot Remus ! On revient te chercher à dix heures et demie, soyez à l'heure et bien habillés, on joue les snobs aujourd'hui !"

Harry riait encore de la fièvre contagieuse de son parrain et brûlait de contentement…il ne l'avait pas perdu ! Il était revenu ! Sa famille…Sa petite famille était enfin au complet…

"Harry ! Mon ami ! Il était temps que tu arrives pour me soutenir !" Gémit Seamus en jouant très mal la tragédie.

"Harry ? Tout va bien ? Qui était cet homme là-bas avec le professeur Lupin ?" Demanda Dean avec inquiétude.

Le sourire du brun balaya tout désarroi dans la seconde. C'était la première fois depuis leur cinquième année qu'il souriait ainsi, si librement, sans simuler, et que son sourire atteignait ses yeux époustouflants.

"C'était mon parrain," révéla Harry avec joie, "Sirius Black," ajouta-t-il avec malice.

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui, bouches bées, un seul sourcil s'était haussé en circonflexe. Harry lança un clin d'œil au blond et tira la langue à ses amis. Il vit Ron et Hermione enfin arriver dans la Grande Salle et se précipiter vers lui.

"Harry ! Tu ne croiras jamais qui on a vu dans le couloir !" S'enthousiasma le jeune fille en l'étreignant amicalement.

"Laisse-moi deviner," s'amusa-t-il en mimant Dame Réflexion même. "Il est grand, aux yeux bleus, avec des longs cheveux bruns, a une tendance canine et une aversion pour les donjons ?" Termina-t-il en relevant ses yeux rieurs.

"Tu l'as déjà vu alors ! N'est-ce pas fantastique ! Je me demande comment…"

Harry laissa son amie babiller à son envie et posa une main chaude sur l'épaule à peine couverte de Draco.

"Tu as bientôt fini ?" Demanda-t-il doucement.

Le blond hocha la tête, tentant de taire une vilaine voix dans sa tête.

"Attends-moi quand tu as terminé, j'ai quelque chose à te dire," lui dit le brun en faisant signe à quelqu'un à la table des Serdaigle.

"Tu ne finis pas ton petit déjeuner ?" Demanda Draco en se morigénant intérieurement.

Harry s'arrêta net dans ses mouvements et écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

"Je n'ai plus faim."

"Tu n'as rien mangé," nota Draco à sa propre surprise.

Harry posa sur lui ses belles prunelles troublées et répondit d'une voix adoucie.

"Je reviens vite."

Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi prenait-il soin de Potter ? Pourquoi à chaque fois que le Gryffondor agissait ainsi envers lui ne pouvait-il résister à cette vague de douceur qui émanait de lui et l'apaisait comme rien d'autre ? Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi rasséréné par un simple être. Mais quel était-il ? Harry Potter et nul autre. Cette petite voix n'avait peut-être pas tort, sans doute était-ce Harry qu'il lui fallait pour pouvoir vivre enfin comme il le souhaitait, sans plus se dissimuler…

Oh là ! Pas si vite la petite voix ! Qui était-elle donc pour le ramollir comme ça et le laisser sans défense à la poigne de l'ennemi ?

"T'es bien silencieux Dray," nota Seamus en lui souriant avec l'air de ceux qui savent tout.

"Je trouve simplement étrange que vous m'accueilliez si rapidement parmi vous et que vous me faisiez confiance pour que je prenne soin de Potter," expliqua-t-il nonchalamment, les oreilles pourtant aux aguets.

"Tu sais, tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais depuis la mort de Voldemort," intervint Neville sans frémir, "Harry n'est plus le même, il a mûri. Peut-être que c'est une bonne chose, mais d'un côté, tout est allé trop vite pour lui, il n'a jamais connu d'enfance de ce nom et au début, on est resté derrière lui," raconta-t-il avec une pointe de regret. "Mais ce jour-là, quand on a désobéi à ses ordres, tout comme toi si je m'en souviens bien, on avait décidé de le suivre, quelque soit l'endroit où il se rendrait."

Dean hocha la tête silencieusement, la reposant sur ses mains jointes. Draco les observa un moment et fit signe à Neville de continuer.

"Peu avant l'attaque, Harry nous avait fait promettre de mettre de côté les rivalités entre maisons. Il a dit : « Vous ne savez pas qui est du bon ou du mauvais côté de la ligne. Moi je sais que les Mangemorts ne sont pas tous à Serpentard, il y en a plusieurs à Gryffondor. Toute cette guerre n'est pas dénuée de sens, les sorciers ont juste des opinions différentes sur le sujet qui provoque la crise. »"

"Ce qu'il voulait nous dire, c'est qu'il acceptait ces divergences d'opinions. Mais que justement ce n'était que des opinions, des jugements qui se remplacent bien vite," poursuivit Seamus avec un air grave.

"Et vous avez avancé avec lui de l'avant," finit Draco en hochant la tête avec compréhension. "Vous n'êtes pas si mauvais que vous en avez l'air," complimenta-t-il à sa façon.

"Un coup de main s'il vous plaît les mecs ?" Leur parvint la voix de Harry de derrière une dizaine de livres.

"Les Vampires ou Suceurs de Sang, La vie des Loup-garous, Comment devenir Animagus en trois coups de baguettes…Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tout ça Harry ?" Demanda Neville en l'aidant bien volontiers.

"Un peu de lecture ne fait jamais de mal," se défendit Harry en clamant sa place auprès de Dean.

Une assiette atterrit devant son nez et un nouveau bol bien chaud à ses côtés.

"Mange."

Il dissimula un petit sourire devant l'air pincé de Draco mais intérieurement, un sacré remue-ménage prenait place. Se pourrait-il que… ?

"Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je passe cette semaine entière avec un zombie incapable de tenir sur ses jambes ?" Demanda Draco avec exaspération. "Ma mère me serinait chaque matin qu'un petit déjeuner complet était essentiel pour une bonne vitalité, je crois qu'elle a réussi à planter sa graine correctement, aucune surprise là encore, c'est une Malfoy et une ancienne Black…" Ricana-t-il dérisoirement.

Quand il baissa les yeux sur l'assiette de son voisin, il remarqua avec satisfaction qu'elle était vide. Qui était le maître maintenant ?

"Outch !"

"Regarde un peu ce que tu fabriques Seamus," morigéna Dean qui avait repris sa place à ses côtés, observant le blond frotter sa tête à l'endroit où il s'était cogné, lorsqu'il s'était redressé de dessous la table où il jouait le pitre.

"Ais plus de pitié pour ton pauvre ami meurtri !" Gémit Seamus en grimaçant de douleur feinte.

"Oui c'est ça et toi lâche ma cuisse espèce de pervers débauché !" Renifla Dean avec arrogance, claquant la main coquine.

"Tes amis sont déjantés Po…Harry," remarqua Draco en secouant la tête pour

en chasser les images qui s'y créaient de Seamus et Dean.

"Ils sont mes amis après tout," fit Harry avec un joli rictus de sa confection.

Draco ricana et termina son petit-déjeuner avec soin, jetant de temps en temps un petit coup d'œil au brun plongé dans un livre énorme. Ses yeux tombèrent sur les cuisses qu'il savait musclées sous le tissu ample et très confortables. Ses joues se colorèrent de nouveau et il jura mentalement. Vrai, Potter n'avait plus rien de ce sale môme mal peigné, fringué de vieilles loques à la limite des haillons, de ce gamin qui ne savait que répondre par les poings ou sa baguette à ses répliques moqueuses. Non, maintenant, elles se retournaient contre lui quand le brun utilisait son intelligence pour les lui renvoyer, avec un ajout salace. Oui, pas mauvais le Potter. Enfin bref, c'était Potter quand même, il ne devait pas baver sur ses genoux mais plutôt lui rendre la vie impossible…Ce qui lui paraissait plutôt malaisé depuis la veille. Potter…Harry lui donnait, volontairement ou non, tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré depuis le début. La reconnaissance pour commencer. Depuis la mort de Voldemort, plus personne ne le regardait de la même façon. Tout le monde savait ce qu'il s'était passé chez lui depuis qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson, ce qu'avait planifié Lucius depuis le début pour le bien de sa famille et de son nom. Quelle farce !…Harry le regardait comme l'être qu'il était. Il avait beau le dénier de toutes ses forces ; ce qu'il avait appris de Neville peu de temps auparavant le ravissait au plus haut point. Il était heureux, heureux qu'on le montre dans la rue en disant : « Voilà un bon gars si t'en vois jamais un, il était avec le Survivant quand l'autre est arrivé avec ses cliques et ses claques. L'était juste à côté y paraît, à sa droite. Moi je te le dis, je suis sûr qu'ils feront de grandes choses ensemble. Y nous ont sauvés. »

"Alors tu veux venir ou pas ?" L'interrompit la voix délicieuse du brun.

Il releva son visage rêveur sur le visage autrefois presque honni et rencontra les émeraudes étincelantes. Brillaient-elles si fort déjà ce matin ? Il s'y reposa un moment, son cœur se gonflant d'une fierté et d'une joie sans nom : il avait combattu à la droite de cet homme. Il l'avait secondé pendant une partie du combat avant d'être séparé de lui. Mais il avait été là, et pas dans le camp des méchants.

"Draco ?" Susurra une voix taquine dans son oreille gauche.

Une main chaude sur sa peau nue finit de le réveiller complètement. Elle glissa langoureusement sur sa taille.

"Que penses-tu être en train de faire ?" Siffla-t-il avec venin, maintenant une apparence dégoûtée alors qu'en son fort intérieur, un tumulte sans fond prenait place.

Il n'avait encore jamais vu un endroit pareil. Et s'il se fiait à l'expression d'étonnement ravi de son compagnon et à ses beaux yeux brillants, lui non plus n'était jamais venu dans les parages. Les rues très animées se croisaient et s'entrecroisaient à l'infini lui semblait-il. Toutes chaussées abritaient des étales de riches produits connus ou inconnus mais qui ravissaient les gens de tout âge. Des enfants aux riches capes brodés couraient sur la chaussée principale, riant avec liberté, les joues rosies par le froid de ce début de février. Les mères conversaient tranquillement, jetant des coups d'oeil bienveillant à leurs marmots turbulents. Un sourire craqua lentement ses lèvres pincées. Un Firewaver passa dans la rue, guidé par un sorcier au chapeau immense et au large sourire. La neige fondit immédiatement sur son passage et les enfants le poursuivirent en riant, attrapant les sucreries que le vieux sorcier leur lançait. Il entendit un rire qui lui réchauffa le coeur sur sa droite. Il leva la tête et vit les lèvres fermes de Harry étirées en un large sourire amusé. Il était vraiment beau. Comme s'il l'avait entendu, le brun se tourna vers lui et baissa légèrement la tête pour croiser son regard. Il lui adressa un petit sourire qu'il ne sut interpréter mais qui le fit rougir délicatement. Il sentit une gentille pression sur sa main droite et abaissa son regard sur leurs mains jointes. Bien que toutes deux étaient recouvertes par des gants, il pouvait sentir la chaleur de Harry au travers du tissu.

"C'est ici," les arrêta Sirius en stoppant devant une grande enseigne. "Le patron est un ami," expliqua-t-il en ouvrant la porte. "Les dames d'abord," dit-il en faisant signe à Remus.

Ce dernier ne fit que lui adresser un regard blasé et attendit qu'il entre avant de lâcher un soupire qui ne passa pas inaperçu des deux adolescents.

"Mon pauvre Remus, obligé de supporter cet horrible mécréant sans aucune manière digne de ce nom," compatit un Harry souriant en entourant son ancien professeur d'un bras réconfortant.

Son ami lui lança un regard de reproche avant de sursauter lorsqu'une voix tonitruante éclata à l'intérieur du magasin.

"Par ma barbe ! Sirius Black ! Ne pose pas tes pattes là-dessus bon à rien de clébard !"

"Sympathique comme accueil," remarqua nonchalament Draco.

Remus gloussa. "Ce doit être la Spéciale Black."

Harry rit doucement et s'éclaircit la gorge lorsque cette dernière se restreignit subitement. Le blond se tourna vers lui, un sourcil arqué, les restes d'un sourire fortement amusé sur les lèvres. L'intensité de son regard lui fit à nouveau détourner les yeux, mais loin de regretter son insistence, il se contenta de profiter de la simple présence du serpentard.

"Tu ne m'as pas dit ce qu'il s'est passé," rappela-t-il à son parain plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'ils se trouvaient seuls devant la cheminée.

Sirius le contempla un moment avant de ramener son attention sur les flammes vives et colorées. "Je ne me souviens de rien," avoua-t-il, "c'est comme si j'avais cessé d'exister pendant un moment."

"Je suis désolé," souffla Harry en détournant la tête.

"Ne fais pas ça Harry," reprocha Sirius en se levant et s'agenouillant devant lui. "Remus m'a dit que tu t'étais senti coupable au début...Rien, absolument rien n'est de ta faute bébé, tu entends ?" Insista-t-il en réusissant à capter les émeraudes étincelantes de son filleul. "Tu n'étais et tu n'es toujours qu'un adolescent. Les erreurs qui ont été faites sont uniquement les nôtres Harry, celles des adultes. Je suis le seul réel responsable...Si je m'étais débarrassé de ce satané elfe," grogna-t-il.

"C'est si dur..." Sirius releva la tête en entendant la voix faible de son filleul. Son coeur se serra lorsqu'il vit ses larmes. "Je n'arrête pas de te revoir tomber à travers ce voile...chaque nuit je me réveille en hurlant ton prénom..." Avoua Harry d'une voix rauque. Ses yeux trouvèrent les prunelles azur de son parrain et il tendit la main pour toucher ses cheveux d'ébène, s'assurant que sa présence n'était pas un rêve. "Et quand ils m'ont dit que tu avais traversé le voile en sens inverse quelques mois plus tôt, mais qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que tu reprennes connaissance, je..."

Sirius sécha les joues humides de son filleul et l'attira à terre, contre lui, agissant enfin comme un point d'ancrage pour lui, heureux de pouvoir jouer son rôle convenablement dans la vie de Harry.

"C'était si difficile de respirer normalement à nouveau Sirius, si douloureux..." Chuchota Harry en s'agrippant aux épaules larges du sorcier.

"C'est fini maintenant Harry," rassura l'autre homme en le berçant affectueusement,"je suis là maintenant et je serai là à chaque étape de ta vie," assura-t-il avec bonheur. Son regard capta un mouvement sur la droite et il aperçut Remus et Draco dans l'encadrement de la porte, indécis quant à la marche à suivre. "Alors Draco ! Comment trouves-tu ma maison ?" Les aida Sirius, qui sentit aussitôt la raideur soudaine de son filleul.

"C'est une jolie demeure," dit le blond en s'aventurant dans le salon, tentant de ne pas attarder son regard sur le brunet dans ses bras, mais pourtant incapable de s'en détacher totalement. "Je suppose qu'elle deviendra encore plus chaleureuse avec un bon ameublement," ajouta-t-il sérieusement, "mais votre seule présence fait déjà des merveilles," avoua-t-il en adressant un sourire hésitant à l'ex-détenu.

Sirius lui répondit avec un grand sourire qu'il n'avait alors adressé qu'à Harry et Draco se sentit rosir de plaisir. Il observa le parrain et son filleul avec envie, contemplant les gestes tendres que Sirius Black offrait à Harry. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et tourna la tête pour voir Remus lui sourire avec gentillesse. "Va donc t'asseoir," lui dit-il en désignant le sofa, "je vais préparer du thé," informa-t-il en allant à la cuisine.

"Remus ?"

Le loup-garou s'arrêta."Oui Harry ?"

"Il y a des...trucs dans le four,"expliqua le brun en s'éclaircissant la gorge difficilement.

"Des trucs ? ok," acquiesça Lupin en souriant avec satisfaction.

Sirius se détacha de l'étreinte du jeune homme et le regarda en soulevant un sourcil perplexe. "Et quel genre de...trucs sent aussi bon ?" Demanda-t-il en reniflant l'air.

"Couché Padfoot !" Rit doucement Harry en frottant ses yeux avec gêne après avoir croisé le regard étrangement neutre du blond des lieux.

Sirius se redressa et ébouriffa les mèches trop longues de son filleul avant de s'affaler sans grâce dans un des deux fauteuils de l'autre côté du canapé. Remus revint alors avec le thé et fit la moue en voyant l'aspect débraillé de son ami. "Tu n'as pas ramené les trucs Moony !" Remarqua Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Remus lui lança un regard blasé avant de partager un petit sourire de connaisseur avec les deux adolescents amusés. "J'y retourne, oh! mon maître..." Se moqua-t-il en faisant demi-tour. "Voilà qui est mieux !" Ajouta Sirius en souriant, couinant sans élégance lorsque Remus lui frappa l'arrière du crâne.

"Espèce de monstre sans coeur !" Grogna-t-il en frottant sa nuque en grimaçant.

"Oh ! Tu me blesses !" Gémit dramatiquement Remus en s'asseyant beaucoup plus grâcieusement sur l'autre fauteuil. "Je ne savais pas que tu savais aussi bien cuisiner Harry," dit Remus en servant le thé, ignorant les noms d'oiseaux qui affluaient dans la bouche de son ancien camarade de classe.

Harry haussa les épaules indifféremment. "Tu sais, je n'ai pas cuisiné pendant dix ans sans en tirer quelques connaissances," ajouta-t-il en goûtant prudemment son thé. "Oh vanille !" Nota-t-il avec délice. "Tu connais toutes mes faiblesses," plaisanta-t-il en lançant un clin d'oeil à son ancien professeur.

Draco rosit légèrement en entendant le mot vanille sortir de la bouche du gryffondor. Lui aussi appréciait énormément ce parfum depuis peu de temps. Il se rapprocha imperceptiblement du gryffondor et inspira longuement. Oui, elle était là...Cette odeur enivrante qui entourait le brun. Il frissonna et plongea sa lèvre dans le liquide embaumant. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il se demanda depuis quand exactement Harry Potter ne le laissait plus indifférent...sentimentalement parlant...outre sentiments négatifs bien sûr...Potter avait toujours réussi à faire surgir les choses les plus mauvaises en lui...; ce qui le laissait toujours vide et confus...Oui, rencontrer Harry par le passé avait toujours été comme une sorte de catharsis pour lui...

"Est-ce que tu as froid ?" Demanda une voix douce à son oreille. "Avive le feu Sirius, s'il te plaît."

La pièce reprit quelques couleurs et peu après Draco sentit une chaleur agréable sur ses joues et ses mains froides. Il croisa le regard contemplateur de Remus et détourna ses yeux vers Sirius qui regardait le plafond pensivement. Une main agréablement chaude recouvrit les siennes et il leva son visage vers les prunelles au vert émeraude où dansaient les flammes captivantes de l'âtre. Fasciné, il emprisonna la main de Harry dans la siennes et elles jouèrent aux parfaits parasites, s'appropriant avidement la chaleur offerte. "Il te manque quand même le chauffage central, parrain," le taquina Harry en ramenant ses jambes sous lui, laissant ses bottes sur le sol nu.

Sirius grimaça comiquement."Tu serais venu ce matin, il n'y aurait pas eu de canapé. Je t'ai dit que je venais d'emménager Junior !" Répondit Sirius en lui tirant la langue.

"D'ailleurs, on planifiait de nettoyer la maison un bon coup demain, histoire de la rendre plus habitable," informa Remus, "vous ne voudriez pas rester dimanche et on vous ramènerait le soir à Poudlard, ou bien lundi matin pour les cours ?" Suggéra-t-il.

Harry sourit avec enthousiasme mais se rappela que Draco n'était franchement pas obligé d'accepter. D'accord, il était tombé sur cette fève, mais il n'allait tout de même pas forcer l'autre garçon à passer du temps avec des gens qu'il n'appréciait pas...

"...pas du tout. Et puis, Merlin seul sait ce en quoi Sirius et Harry parviendrait à transformer cette adorable maisonnette si je n'étais pas là. N'y voyez là aucune insulte Remus, vous êtes un sorcier respectable, mais imaginez," continua Draco avec un rictus très amusé, "imaginez un peu l'étendu des dégâts qu'ils pourraient provoquer. Non, nous ne serons pas trop de deux, vous pouvez me croire."

"Espèce de petit coquin impertinent !" S'exclama Sirius avec surprise. "Attendez un peu de voir les dégâts que je vais faire à votre postérieur misérable morveux !" Menaça-t-il gaiement avant de quitter son fauteuil d'un bond et de s'emparer des bras de Malfoy pour joyeusement le chatouiller de sa main libre.

Draco qui avait écarquillé les yeux aux paroles sérieuses riait à présent aux éclats, incapable de se libérer de l'emprise ferme du grand brun qui attaquait ses flancs sans répit et sans aucune pitié pour sa difficulté à respirer.

"Vraiment bons tes biscuits Harry," commenta Remus d'un ton anodin.

"N'est-ce pas ?" Répondit aimablement le brunet en se levant calmement du sofa. Il grogna en percevant le froid du parterre à travers ses chaussettes.

"Po...Potter !" Cria Draco en deux éclats. "Lâche !"

Harry sourit en voyant l'impuissance de Draco, coincé sous son parrain et à bout de souffle. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de savoir Draco sous un autre homme, même si ce n'était que Sirius.

"Tu veux que je t'aide ?" Demanda-t-il tranquillement en terminant son thé et déposant sa tasse sur le plateau à terre près de Remus.

"Argh ! Oui ! Je vais mourir !" Cria le blond, les larmes aux yeux.

"Quelle belle mort, n'est-ce pas ?" Taquina Sirius en reprenant de plus belle, conscient qu'il allait se faire attaquer par derrière.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son filleul lui saute sur le dos aussi brusquement. Il dut lâcher le blond qui s'échappa aussitôt pour s'enfuir derrière le fauteuil du loup-garou, à bout de souffle, et prendre appui sur la canapé avant de se relever pour obliger Harry à descendre de son perchoir. Mais le morveux s'agrippa à lui en entourant ses hanches de ses jambes longues et musclées et ses épaules solides avec force.

"Harry, ce n'est pas drôle," râla-t-il en tentant de lui faire lâcher prise.

"Je pense que ça l'est," répondit joyeusement son filleul."C'est très confortable," ajouta-t-il en regardant les deux autres hommes de la pièce. "Ca va Dray ?" Questionna-t-il en surveillant les agissements de son parrain avec vigilance. Il vit le blond arquer un sourcil mais hocher lentement la tête avant de détourner son regard clair. Tout occupé à contempler le mignon blond, Harry ne sentit pas sa position changer et sa chute sur le dur canapé de cuir lui coupa le souffle, réveillant également ses anciennes blessures. Son gémissement blessé ne passa pas inaperçu et Sirius se retourna immédiatement avec une expression soucieuse.

"Ca va Harry ?"

Le brunet rouvrit lentement les yeux, tentant de retrouver un rythme respiratoire régulier. Il sourit faiblement mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour changer sa position. "C'est...C'est ok," souffla-t-il difficilement,"juste...la surprise." Ses mâchoires se refermèrent violemment et il ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour éloigner la douleur. Le coeur de Draco se serra lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui n'allait pas avec le gryffondor. Il trouva l'inquiétude dans les yeux des deux hommes plus âgés et comprit le silence de son camarade.

"On devrait peut-être aller se coucher si on veut travailler efficacement demain non ?" Remarqua-t-il d'un ton léger, dirigeant l'attention vers lui.

"Tu as raison Draco," approuva Remus en se levant.

Harry suivit le mouvement en soupirant et remercia l'intelligence du serpentard. Il saisit la main tendue de son parrain et souffla un bon coup lorsqu'il fut à nouveau sur ses jambes. "Merci Sirius."

Il suivit Draco qui grignotait un biscuit machinalement. "Tu sais où on est supposé dormir ?" Le blond hocha la tête et vida sa bouche avant de répondre que Remus lui avait montré. "C'est là." Il poussa la porte entrouverte et laissa Harry le précéder dans la chambre déjà meublée. Une épaisse moquette écrue recouvrait le sol et les murs avaient été tapissés avec un papier dans les mêmes tons. Un dessus de lit en satin vert traînait à terre, le lit n'étant en fait qu'un matelas posé au sol. De nombreux coussins s'y trouvaient et deux peluches se cachaient parmi eux. Un loup gris et un chiot noir. "Harry ?"

Le brunet se tourna vers la porte où se trouvaient Remus et Sirius, une expression soucieuse sur leurs visages. Harry marcha gauchement vers eux et les engouffra dans une étreinte d'ours et les yeux brillants, il les remercia.

"Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?" Demanda Remus quand il les relâcha. "J'avais prévu pour les affaires de toilettes, donc vous devriez avoir ce qu'il vous faut. Et tu pourras prêter des vêtements pour la nuit à Draco, j'ai mis les affaires que je gardais pour toi à Grimmauld dans l'armoire de la salle de bain."

"Okay," acquiesça Harry en souriant faiblement sous le trop plein d'émotions."Bonne nuit Moony."

"Bonne nuit Harry, bonne nuit Draco." "Bonne nuit Remus."

Le loup-garou leur sourit avant de repartir, laissant Sirius avec les garçons.

"Est-ce que ça va Harry ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

"Oui," rassura le brun en penchant légèrement la tête," juste d'anciennes blessures pas tout à fait guéries," précisa-t-il en s'entourant de ses bras.

Sirius l'observa un long moment avant de l'attirer contre lui et de l'embrasser sur le front. "Je suis fier de toi bonhomme." Dit-il avec force. Il alla ensuite vers Draco et lui assena le même traitement, ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage. "Argh !" Grogna le blond en le repoussant. "Vous allez voir demain ! Je me vengerai !" Assura-t-il dans le dos d'un Sirius amusé. "Bonne nuit les gars !" Souhaita-t-il avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Harry rit doucement et secoua la tête. Avisant le matelas, il s'en approcha et s'y assit. "Tu peux prendre la salle de bain si tu veux," dit-il à l'intention du blond. "Prends ce que tu veux dans mes affaires, je dois avoir quelques pyjamas, tu peux en charmer un à ta taille," proposa-t-il, les yeux rivés au sol.

"Monsieur Potter ne veut donc pas que je dorme en tenue d'Adam ce soir ?" Plaisanta Draco en se dirigeant néamoins vers la salle d'eau. "Ne t'amuses-tu donc plus du fait que je sois à ton humble service pendant une semaine ?" Taquina-t-il dans l'espoir d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère. Harry rit doucement. Son rire était étrangement rauque et lent.

"Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire quelque chose Draco ? Tu veux peut-être que je sois un peu plus exigeant ?" Sourit-il en relevant la tête en un mouvement qui fit battre le coeur du blond sauvagement. Ces yeux..."Je ne serai pas long," dit-il doucement en refermant la porte derrière lui.


End file.
